


Forgive My Tresspasses

by MapleHere



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: ? Maybe?, AU, Ed says tits, F/M, Farmboy AU, I have no idea what to tag this as, Implied Sexual Content, Modern AU, Swearing, idk I wrote this and like it so maybe I'll expand it, idk he sees her boobs but nothin else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleHere/pseuds/MapleHere
Summary: Ed just wanted to have a romantic night under the stars.Instead, he's covered in mud, earwigs, and his leg's come off.  He did get to check something off his bucket list, though.(Originally titled "Bucket List" but changed so I could post a longfic by the same name in the same universe)
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Forgive My Tresspasses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a sprint with some friends, and I really, REALLY liked it, so enjoy whatever the fuck this is.

Edward, where are we―"

 _"Hush,_ Win― _shhh!"_

Ed’s new prosthetic engulfed Winry’s hand as he pulled her behind a hay cart and flush against his chest, crouching with his feet on either side of hers as she faced away from him. His other hand, his left one clamped gently over her lips.

She reached up to grip his wrist with her left hand and tried to pull it away, but he was deceptively strong. She managed to get her mouth open and licked his palm, causing him to yank his hand away in surprise. "Win, what the fuck?! That's so _gross!"_ he hissed, wiping his hand on the fabric of his cargo shorts.

"What are we doing?" she whispered back as she turned in his grip to face him. He was filthy―she was, too―hay stuck in his hair as globs of mud dripped from his ponytail, drying into dirt clods on the back of his t-shirt.

"Well, _you're_ catching some sort of disease―my hands are filthy!"

Winry rolled her eyes and held up her own hand to reveal that he was not alone in this. "Yes, I'm _aware."_ She spat on the ground next to them to relieve her mouth of the dust― _Please just let it be dirt,_ please―and punctuate her point. "What the _hell_ are we doing out here in the first place?"

"What?" Ed's brows furrowed incredulously as he processed her words. "What do you _mean?_ You fuckin' flashed me and ran off into a cornfield―!"

Winry held a finger up to his lips as he gained a tad too much volume. "Okay, yeah, but why did _you_ bring me out here?"

"To look at the stars!" he whispered frantically, his eyes gaining a bit of fire. "I told you that already― _you're the one―!"_

"Hey!" The two froze as one of the beams coming from the search party landed firmly on the hay cart they were using as cover. "Hey! You two get out here!"

Neither of them moved, but the light only came closer. Suddenly Ed snapped out of it and grabbed her left hand in his right, meeting her eyes and glancing toward the cornfield they had just escaped. "Ready?"

"No," she admitted, but she grinned all the same. She pushed her bangs back, ignoring the gritty texture that coated them. She was probably as dirty as he was―if not _dirtier._

The flashlight, accompanied by angry footsteps, finally reached the cart, and the two were off like a shot, Winry letting out a peal of laughter as they disappeared into the corn stalks. She followed him carefully, knowing full-well how stupid it was to run while holding hands, _especially_ when it was dark out, and _especially especially_ when you were surrounded by obstacles.

But she didn't care. Ed seemed to know exactly where he was going, and even though she knew that there was _no way_ he could possibly find his way out of there while running blindly as they were, she also knew that wherever the hell they ended up would be better than being caught by a grouchy farmer and his dog.

"So," she began, panting harshly as her free hand pumped next to her, and earwigs no doubt rained down on them, "what's the plan?"

"Plan? I think the plan," he panted turning to look at her with a wild grin, "would have been to watch the stars. _Not_ to sprint into a cornfield to fool around."

Winry blushed and opened her mouth to protest, but suddenly Ed's left foot caught wrong on a fallen corn stalk, launching him into the ground. She followed almost immediately, and it took a few minutes of silent panting as they stared up at the sky to reorient themselves as the flashlights closed in on them once again. Ed's leg was much less advanced than his arm―pretty much a run-of-the-mill hunk of metal. Where his hand could perform at least basic grasping functions, his ankle couldn't even move.

"Well...what do we do now...?" Winry asked as the voices accompanied by the lights became clearer.

Ed sat up with a slow sigh and looked at his, now detached, prosthetic. "I think...I think we've gotta call it here, Win," he said turning to her with a slight smile. "I think we're caught."

Win looked up at him from her spot on the ground, confused by his grin. What on _earth_ was he so happy about. "What?"

Ed blinked, his smile growing confused. "What?"

"What's got you smiling like that?" One of the lights came dangerously close, but they weren't bothering to keep their voices down this time. "We're fucking _filthy―_ we're gonna get arrested for trespassing―”

Ed shook his head and looked up once again. “Well, now I can scratch something off my bucket list.”

“Who puts _getting arrested_ on their bucket list?!”

Ed grinned wickedly down at her again. "Getting arrested? I meant seeing your tits."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! You can visit my tumblr at rizathehawkseyehawkeye.tumblr.com, and my writing blog is maples-pages.tumblr.com! Please feel free to leave a comment; they keep me writing!


End file.
